Tajný agent
by Maarty
Summary: Clarice dělá tjného agenta v... (evil grin)


Clarice pracuje jako tajný agent v bordelu:  
Pomalu si začala zvykat na to, že když procházela okolo stolů, tak že ji chlapi plácali po zadku, měli nemístné kecy a zvali ji na skleničky. Takže už jí to celkem nevadilo. Znovu si po cestě přes sál vyslechla několik oplzlých poznámek, ale už jí to bylo fuk. Už tam ten den končila.  
Najednou ji někdo obtočil packu okolo pasu a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Přistála tomu někomu obkročmo na klíně. Naštvaně vzhlédla, ale okamžitě se zarazila od nadávek.   
- Doktore! Co tady…  
- Zajímalo mě, kde nosíte pouta teď, Clarice.  
Pronesl Hannibal Lecter, ten vrah, a položil jí ruku na odhalené stehno. Pomalu se začal pohybovat výš k její minisukýnce. Jen lehce se jí dotýkal konečky prstů.  
- Doktore... vydechla Clarice nevěřícně.  
Hannibal se ale nezastavil.  
- Ano, Clarice? Obávám se, že toto teď patří k Vaší práci…  
Nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že Clarice nemohla začít řvát, kdo je ten muž, co si ji drží v klíně. Nikdo by ji nebral vážně a akorát by se prozradila. Pro svoji zbraň se taky natáhnout nemohla. To si Hannibal pohlídal.  
Prsty se přesunul k vnitřní straně jejího stehna a pořád pokračoval nahoru.  
- Doktore, jestli se pohnete o centimetr dál, tak Vás zastřelím!  
Hannibal se její výhružce jen usmál, nicméně se zastavil. Skoro už si oddechla, když tu ji najednou bez varování chytil za hýždě a přitáhnul si ji těsně k sobě. Clarice teď měla nohy obtočené natěsno okolo něj, hruděmi (či jak se to skloňuje) se navzájem dotýkali a do očí si zírali z pár centimetrů. Clarice akorát zjistila, že Hannibal Lecter se nedokáže ovládnout v jakékoliv situaci a v jakémkoliv smyslu. Moc dobře ho pod sebou cítila. A ke svému zděšení zjistila, že jí to absolutně nevadí a že jí to spíš lichotí. Hannibalovy ruce ještě pořád spočívaly na jejích hýždích.  
- Tak Clarice, kolik mě bude stát, když si Vás teď odnesu do nějakého pokoje?  
- Doživotí.  
Opáčila bez zaváhání.   
Hannibal se znovu pousmál a klasicky naklonil hlavu.  
- Zvažuji Váš návrh, Clarice.  
Postavil se, berouce ji do náručí.  
- A myslím že to přijmu.   
Zazubil se a rozešel se k pokojům.  
- Doktore, Vy jste opilý.  
Vydechla Clarice po cestě.  
Hannibal se jen zazubil a pokračoval dál. Byla překvapená, když zjistila, že nejdou do žádného pokoje v "bordelu" ale někam jinam. Do pěti hvězdičkového hotelu kousek bokem. "Nikdy bych Vás nemohl vzít někam, jako bylo tamto místo." Řekl jí na ulici.  
Celou cestu ji nepustil z náručí.

Až v pokoji ji položil na postel a sednul si k ní. Konečky prstů jí hravě přejížděl po stehně.  
- Povězte, Clarice, co mě bude stát striptýz? Pěkně pomalý… Záchodové prkýnko v cele? Knihy? Jedno jídlo denně, až budu ve vězení?  
- Striptýz, Dr.Lectere!  
Clarice se prudce posadila a zůstala na něj nevěřícně zírat. Vůbec se jí nelíbil styl, jakým jednal, když byl opilý. Nebo to si aspoň chtěla vsugerovat. Popravdě její tělo na JEHO doteky vůbec nereagovalo, jako kdyby se jí to nelíbilo…  
- Hm. Ano, Clarice. Víte, mám slabost pro podvazky…  
- Vy jste se zbláznil!  
Vykřikla Clarice. Tohle už na ni bylo moc. Hannibal Lecter po ní chce striptýz a řekne jí k tomu, že má slabost pro podvazky.  
- To si ale přece Vy a Vaši "přátelé" z FBI myslíte už dlouho, ne? Proto přece mě hledáte po všech kontinentech.  
Usmíval se přidrzle.  
- Já jsem nikdy neřekla, že jste šílený.  
Opáčila tiše.  
- Tak proč mě tak usilovně hledáte, Clarice?  
- Zabil jste víc jak dvacet lidí!  
Vyhrkla. Vůbec se jí nelíbilo, když ze sebe dělal hloupého nebo nechápajícího.  
- Zabil jsem víc jak dvacet hrubých lidí, Clarice. Většina z toho byli moji pacienti. Pacienti, od kterých jsem denně slýchal, že někoho znásilnili, zabili, vydírali, upláceli, psychicky deptali. Složil jsem slib mlčení a nikomu jsem to nesměl říct… měl jsem jen nechat dál ubližovat jiným lidem, Clarice?  
Zeptal se jí svým starým tónem. Ne, že by to byla zrovna příjemná změna, ale jí to vyhovovalo víc než ten jeho hravý a drzý tón. _Všichni, kterým ale ublížil přece nebyli rude_ pomyslela si.  
- A… a co ta sestřička?   
- Sestřička? Myslíte tu sestřičku, která v ústavu prodávala drogy, která sexuálně obtěžovala nemocné? Tu která MĚ sexuálně obtěžovala? Clarice?  
- Dobře a co ten kustod? Kustod Capponiho knihovny ve Florencii.  
- Ah jistě, pan Bonaventura. Obávám se, že si se svou mladou přítelkyní užívá na Hawaii, má drahá.  
- Cože? Vy jste jej…  
Clarice byla překvapenější, než když ho před několika minutami před sebou po dlouhé době uviděla.  
- Ne, Clarice, nezabil jsem ho. Nabídl jsem mu finanční obnos, za to, že mi přenechá své místo. Znali jsme se již dlouho. Nejsem tak despotický jak si všichni myslí.  
- Proč je jíte, doktore? Proč své oběti pojídáte?   
Clarice se snažila využít toho, že je doktor trochu upovídanější a přiopilejší. Doufala, že jí odpoví.  
- Clarice, dopřejte mi taky nějaké tajemství… ale odbočili jsme od tématu. Co bude s tím striptýzem?  
Chvilku váhala, než se jej tiše zeptala:  
- Necháte se potom bez odporu zatknout, doktore?  
- Myslím, že jsem Vám to už slíbil, Clarice.  
Zhluboka se nadechla a vstala z postele. Pomalu a svůdně se před ním začala vysvlékat. Ani nedutal. Absolutně nic neřekl a jen tak na ni zíral s pootevřenými ústy. Ani nemrkal. Na jeho tváři se pomalu začal objevovat úsměv, když na zem dopadla první část jejího oblečení.  
Clarice se cítila absolutně nejdivněji a nejbizarněji v celém svém životě. Pokud bylo něco, co si nikdy ani nepředstavila a na co nikdy nepomyslela bylo, že bude dělat striptýz HANNIBALU LECTEROVI.  
Stála před ním už jen ve spodním prádle, když ji zastavil a konečně se pohnul. Respektive vstal z postele a přistoupil k ní.  
- Clarice, nemusíte to dělat. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak daleko jste schopná pro FBI zajít. Přestaňte.  
- A mám Vás nechat odejít!  
- Clarice, oba víme, že tady nejste kvůli tomu, aby jste mě zatknula. Kdybyste to chtěla udělat, tak byste se o to už pokusila. Jste tady protože chcete, aby se stalo to, co se mělo stát. Jen byste potom měla výmluvu. I kdybych utekl, tak byste si mohla říct, že to bylo, kvůli tomu, abyste mě zatknula. Ale JÁ nechci, aby to bylo takhle. Abyste to VY vědomě nechtěla.  
- Tak to není, doktore! Já Vás nechci… chci Vás zatknout! To je to jediné, co tady a teď chci udělat.  
Hannibal k ní přistoupil ještě blíž.  
- Ano? Myslíte si, že nevidím vaše vzrušení? Že NECÍTÍM Vaše vzrušení? Clarice, já nejsem někdo, komu můžete úspěšně lhát.  
Ptal se jí s náznakem netrpělivosti a potlačovaného hněvu. Nebyla si jistá, jestli to byl vztek na ni, nebo na sebe sama, kvůli tomu, že se nedokázal ovládnout. Na několik dlouhých vteřin mezi nimi nastalo hrobové ticho.  
- Já vím, co chci, Clarice. Ovšem otázkou zůstává jestli VY víte, co chcete nejvíc.  
Pronesl tiše nedívaje se na ni. Clarice po jeho slovech věděla, že měl zase celou tu dobu pravdu. Její mozek se ale prostě zabarikádoval před jejím srdcem a neplánoval jí dovolit nic, co by porušovalo ten morální kodex, který si od dětství budovala. Jediné, co byl schopný přijmout, tak klišé: "Účel světí prostředky."  
- Co se teď bude dít? Mám odejít a nechat Vás na svobodě?  
Hannibal se na ni znovu podíval.  
- Zatlačil jsem Vás dost daleko, Clarice. Teď je na čase splnit můj slib.  
Nastavil jí zápěstí. Clarice na něj zůstala chvilku zírat, pak se ale odhodlala k dalšímu kroku a z kabelky vytáhla pouta. Rychle se oblékla, pomalu k němu přišla a sedla si vedle něj na postel. Jednu část pout mu zaklapla okolo levé ruky. Znovu okolo té samé ruky. A druhou okolo své pravé.  
- Něco mi to připomíná, nemyslíte?  
Zeptal se Hannibal. Clarice se jen zhluboka nadechla. Převalila se přes ni spousta vzpomínek. Paul, večeře, lednička, polibek, sekáček…  
Podívala se na jejich spojené ruce… tentokrát ale slíbil, že se nepokusí utéct. Vstala z postele.  
- Váš Harpy, doktore.   
Natáhla k němu levou ruku. Hannibal vstal a z kapsy začal vytahovat svůj nůž. Dal jí ho a zadíval se jí do tváře. Vzdychla a sklopila oči.  
- Doktore, je mi líto, že to takhle skončilo. Nechtěla jsem, aby jste skončil znovu v cele.  
- Když to nechcete, tak mě prostě nezatýkejte.  
- Víte jak jsem to myslela.  
Věděla, že to věděl… ale zase si s ní chtěl hrát.  
- Nevím, tell me.  
- Zase ty Vaše hry, doktore? Bavíte se?  
- Já si nehraji, Clarice. Jediný, kdo tady hraje na schovávanou, jste Vy. Nebavím se zíráním na Vás s pouty okolo zápěstí, když bych chtěl být na této posteli a ukázat Vám, jak moc toho k Vám cítím. Už jsem to řekl - já vím, co chci… narozdíl od Vás, bohužel.  
- Co jste tím myslel, doktore?  
Zeptala se šeptem.  
- Co jsem myslel čím, Clarice? Vše, co jsem řekl, bylo řečeno přímo.  
- Nehraju si na schovávanou, doktore. Nic k Vám necítím.  
- Jistě. Protože ke mně NIC necítíte, tak mě, vraha, nechcete vidět za mřížemi.   
Pronesl sarkasticky.  
- Doktore, tohle…  
- Tohle co, Clarice? Nikdy jsem nemyslel, že to zrovna Vám řeknu, ale takhle konverzace nevede nikam a přestává mě bavit. Jestli mě chcete odvést do vězení, tak to udělejte. Jestli ne, tak mě pusťte.  
- Doktore, chovám k Vám úctu. Někdo tak inteligentní by neměl být zavřený k blázinci, ale jste vrah! Patříte tam.  
- Úctu, Clarice?  
- Úctu, doktore! Copak to nechápete? JÁ VÁS **NEMŮŽU** milovat.   
Hannibal toho měl právě dost. Pevně ji chytil za zápěstí a přitlačil ji ke zdi. Absolutně se nemohla hýbat.  
- Že nemůžete, neznamená, že nemilujete.   
- Doktore Lectere.  
Vydechla Clarice vyděšeně. Hannibal se jen usmál svým ďábelským úsměvem a přitisknul se na ni celý, pouštěje její zápěstí. Clarice na něj pořád vyděšeně čučela. On se k ní ale jen sklonil a lehce otřel rty o její, pak ucuknul zpět. Clarice se mu podívala do tváře a aniž by si to uvědomila, tak v jejích očích bylo znát zklamání. Než se vůbec stihnula nadechnout, tak na ní byl Hannibal nalepený celou svojí váhou a vášnivě ji líbal - pěkně po francouzsku. Ne, už to nemohla popírat a odmítat dál on ji miloval a ona milovala jej.

Pro prohýřené noci se Hannibal probral až ráno a měl šílenou kocovinu. Byl zvyklý pít, ale ten večer to opravdu přehnal. Dokonce tak moc, že měl okno… nebo ne? Otevřel oči a zadíval se na strop.  
- Velice nemoudré.  
Okomentoval svoje chování nahlas. Zcela automaticky zavrhl svoje vzpomínky, které mu říkaly, co se dělo minulé noci. Nebylo to podle něj možné. Nebylo, do té doby, než mu po lýtku zlehka přejela cizí noha.  
Prudce se otočil na bok a zůstal nevěřícně zírat na usmívající se Clarice.  
- Copak? Nikdy jste neviděl rozcuchanou a uspokojenou ženu po ránu?  
Zazubila se na něj Clarice.  
- Myslel jsem, že to byl sen.  
Opáčil a začal si mnout spánky. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že by se mu za jednu noc v opilosti povedlo to, o co se snažil několik let střízlivý.   
- Vy si to nepamatujete, doktore Lectere!  
Zavrčela na něj, předstírajíce uraženost.  
- To jste mě urazil.  
- Clarice, pamatuji si takové věci, že…  
- Že jim nemůžete uvěřit? A to si myslíte, že jsem sem ráno přišla, vysvlékla se a lehla si sem?  
Smála se. Hannibal byl totálně zmatený… což mu ale na sex-appealu jen přidávalo.  
- Pamatuji si, jak jsme byli v tom baru a pak celou tu dobu, než jsme se dostali sem. Políbil jsem Vás… a pak mám klišovité okno. Což pro _mě_ je důvod, myslet si, že to byl pouze sen.  
- Litujete?  
Zeptala se jej zcela vážně. A Hannibal nasadil zcela vážný výraz 'Zbláznila jste se?'.   
- Fajn.  
Pronesla si pro sebe a připlazila se po posteli úplně k němu.  
- A chcete, abych Vám o tom povyprávěla?  
Neřekl nic, jen přikývnul. Clarice se opřela zády o jeho bok a pousmála se.  
- Víte, poprvé…  
Zakřenila se na něj. Hannibal překvapeně cuknul s obočím. To slovo **poprvé** slibovalo pokračování.  
- Poprvé jste mě zklamal.   
Vzdychla a Hannibal na ni zůstal nechápavě hledět. Co se jí honilo hlavou? Velikost ji zklamat nemohla, byl si dost dobře vědom toho, že byl **velice** dobře vyvinutý.  
- Ale vlastně jsem to měla čekat.  
Přilila ještě olej do ohně a Hannibal už teď měl celkem zoufalý výraz.  
- Byla to rychlovka, ale nemůžu si stěžovat… kdo by to taky zvládnul pomalu, po tolika letech odříkání, že?  
Hannibal se na ni zahleděl s výhružným výrazem. Tohle mu dělat nebude.  
- Nicméně po druhé už to ale bylo lepší…  
Zubila se dál. Vůbec nečekala, že se na ni vrhne. Nenechal se dál provokovat a přišpendlil si ji pod sebou. Oba si byli moc dobře vědomi _něčeho,_ co mezi nimi… aspoň prozatím… zavazelo… a stále rostlo.  
- Uvidíme, jaké to bude potřetí.  
Zavrčel na ni. Clarice se ale jen dál usmívala.  
- Jaké potřetí? Potřetí už bylo. Teď už bude popáté.  
Hannibal zawrčel a Clarice se na oplátku chichotala. Jejich rty od sebe byly méně než milimetr, když se ozvalo klepání na dveře.  
- Pane, snídaně na pokoj, kterou jste si objednal.  
Ozval se pikolík. Hannibal vzdychl, ale ještě než jej stihnul poslat pryč, Clarice zavrněla:  
- Mám hlad, Hannibale, nechceš tu snídani odmítnout, že ne?  
Překvapeně na ni kouknul.  
- Počkejte, prosím, chvíli.  
Zavolal a vstal z postele, marně hledajíc aspoň kalhoty. Clarice si tam jen tak ležela a koukala na něj. Bůh, tenhle chlap. Když kalhoty konečně našel a zapnul si je, přiběhl polonahý ke dveřím a otevřel. Pikolík mu dovnitř přivezl tác a chtěl začít servírovat na stůl.  
- V pořádku, zvládnu to sám.  
Pak mu vrazil dvaceti dolarovku a pikolík, pod tíhou jeho pohledu, velice rychle opustil pokoj. Se servírováním se Hannibal neobtěžoval, měl 'rozdělané' něco jiného. Když se ale vrátil do ložnice, kde nic, tu nic. Ovšem na tváři mu vyvstal potměšilý úsměv, když uslyšel tekoucí vodu. Aniž by jej Clarice zaslechla, nebo si jej jakkoliv všimla, se dostal až k vaně, ve které si se zavřenýma očima ležela. Postřehla jej, až když už seděl uvnitř naproti ní. Byla to veliká kruhovitá vana, hluboká a podsvícená. Jako stvořená pro… koupání (vy zvěři:)). Dřív než si ale vůbec uvědomila, co se děje, tak ji měl Hannibal na klíně a výhružně na ni koukal.  
- Myslím, že jsme to ještě nevyřešili.  
- Já si myslím, že už jsme dořešili všechno, co se dá.  
Opáčila provokativně. Pak najednou ale uviděla lstivý záblesk v jeho očích a pevně se jej chytila okolo krku. Začal ji líbat, pevně se na ni přitiskl a praštil s nimi pod vodu. Clarice se vlastně ještě nikdy pod vodou nelíbala, ale rychle to pochopila. Ani neměla moc na výběr, protože by se jinak utopila, přes Hannibala se na vzduch rozhodně dostat nemohla. Po několika vteřinách se opět narovnal a přes Clariciny vlasy nebylo poznat, kde jeden začíná a druhý končí. Přestože si skoro ani nelokla, začala kašlat.  
- Hannibale, tohle…  
Ona na to ale nereagoval, položil ji do vany a vyplazil se na ni.  
- Bylo úžasné?  
- Bylo by, kdybys mě varoval a já se málem neutopila.  
- To by zkazilo moment překvapení.   
Zavrněl na ni, hladě ji po hýždích. (k čertu… fakt to píšu!) Clarice se ale i přes jeho nelibost posadila.  
- My turn  
Zavrněla a nechala JEHO, aby si pohodlně lehnul do vody. (for IXI: ehm… NC-15, R, PG-13… a tak dále… takže tam dej varování, měsíčku. A asi budu předbíhat, ale jestli máš něco proti orálnímu sexu… jakkoliv blbě to zní… řekni mi to hned a já to přeskočím, jiný se mi psát prostě nechce ;))  
Jakmile byl Hannibal uvelebený na schodcích do vody, Clarice vytáhla špunt a hladina vody začala pomalu, ale jistě, klesat. Obrátila svoji pozornost k muži, který na ni trpělivě čekal. Moc dobře ale věděla, že pokud si nepospíší, po jejím už nebude. Obkročmo si mu sedla na stehna a letmo jej políbila na rty, až to mlasklo ;). Hannibalovy ruce vyletěly ven z vody, když se od něj odtáhla.   
- No tak, nezlob. Nechej ruce pěkně tam, kde byly.  
Zavrněla na něj Clarice a on tedy natáhl ruce na okraje vany. Výhružně na ni zírajíc. Jeho pohled sliboval pomstu. Poslala mu sladký úsměv a opět se k němu sehnula. Pro změnu se začala věnovat jeho oušku. Její ústa jej do něj smyslně kousala a jazykem mu přejížděla po okraji. Její ruce ovšem ‚pracovaly' jinde. Pomalu se mu po hrudi plazily dolů, směrem k jeho stále se zvětšujícímu mužství. Hannibalovy prsty se pevně obtočily, okolo okraje vany. Vždy byl trpělivý muž a dokázal se dokonale ovládat, ovšem jeho sebeovládání již několik měsíců prohrávalo s touhou, když se to týkalo osůbky, co se o něj momentálně smyslně otírala na spoustě míst. Tiše zasténal, když se od ucha přesunula na krk a zlehka jej tam kousla do, teď již přecitlivělé, kůže. Kroužila mu po krku jazykem a zlehka zuby tahala za rozpálenou kůži. Ozvalo se překvapené šplouchnutí, když jej kousla silněji. Opřel hlavu o okraj vany, když si uvědomil, co Clarice právě udělala. Kousíček se od něj odtáhla a zůstala mu zírat do očí, kousajíc a tahajíc jej zuby za spodní ret. Lecter junior už se dotýkal jejího břicha. Znovu jej políbila a vytáhla ruce ven z vody, aby ho k sobě mohla pořádně přitisknout. Tentokrát už ale dovolila jeho jazyku jít tomu jejímu vstříc. A přestala už si i stěžovat, když okolo sebe ucítila jeho ruce, které ji ani na vteřinu nepřestávaly hladit. Clarice měla nohy obtečené okolo jeho pasu a tiskli se na sebe. Jediné, co bylo mezi nimi, byl junior. A Hannibal rozhodně věděl o lepším místě, kam s ním. Jeho ruce se proplazily na Clariciny hýždě a chtěl ji nadzvednout, aby mohl juniora dostat, tam, kam patřil, jenže Clarice se od něj odtáhla a zakroutila hlavou.  
- E-e, zlato, ještě ne…  
Zavrněla na něj Clarice a packami na jeho mužné hrudi jej donutila znovu se opřít. Letmými polibky se od jeho úst, přes bradu a krk dostala až jeho hrudi. Ruce měla pár centimetrů nad jeho pupíkem :) a stále se pomalu blížily ke svému cíli. Jen letmo se jej při své cestě dotýkala nehty. Její ústa ovšem byla v dotecích důslednější. Vášnivě jej líbala po celé hrudi a zvláštní péči věnovala oběma jeho bradavkám. Když už si Hannibal myslel, že to nevydrží déle, lehce se otřela prsty o juniora. Vzhlédla k němu a zadívala se mu do očí. Hned se ale podívala dolů a posunula se po jeho nohách dolů… a dřív než se náš milovaný Hannibal Lecter stihnul vůbec nadechnout, uzavírala se okolo jeho mužství vlhká ústa ženy, kterou si myslel, že nikdy nemůže mít.   
- Clariccceee…  
Zasyčel vzrušeně a zatnul pěsti. Tohle bylo moc i na něj. Clarice ovšem jako by jej neslyšela, neudělala nic jiného, než že jej vzala do úst celého. Pro Hannibala to byl zcela nový zážitek, ještě žádná z žen, které mu tohle dělaly, nebyla tak dobrá a ochotná na to, aby vzala tuhle nelidskou (v dobrém slova smyslu, víte jak to myslím, že jo? prostě inhuman :)) velikost celou do úst. Pomalu zase zvedla hlavu nahoru a podívala se na Hannibala. Měl zavřené oči a pootevřená ústa. Bylo to to nejúžasnější panorama, které se jí kdy naskytlo. Samolibě se pousmála a opět se začala věnovat juniorovi. Jazykem pomalu kroužila okolo špičky a sem tam jej zlehka kousla. Nad ní se jen ozývaly tiché steny. Opět jej vzala celého do úst a začala na něm pracovat i rukou. H slastně vzdychnul a podíval se na ni dolů. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to dělo. Že mu Clarice sama od sebe a dobrovolně dělala něco táák příjemného. A když se Clarice začala ústy věnovat jeho _balls_ (v češtině to zní strašně), zjistil, že jeho pověstná sebekontrola je ten tam. Ještě párkrát jej ‚pohladila' a byl velice blízko k vyvrcholení. Ke konci jej přivedla, když přejela jazykem po celé délce jeho mužství a naposledy jej smyslně kousla do špičky. Chtěl ji varovat, ale zdálo se, že si byla plně vědoma toho, co přijde, vzhledem k obratnosti s jakou polykala jeho ehm… _essence_. Když Hannibal ‚skončil' ;) odtáhla se od něj a požitkářsky se oblízla. Se samolibým úsměvem se pak na něj zadívala. Tenhle druh sexu jí byl až do teď nepříjemný, ale když to byl ON komu to dělala, klidně by za to vyměnila i vlastní rozkoš. Seděl tam, udýchaný, červeňoučký a uspokojený. Vyhoupla se mu opět do klína a něžně jej líbala na kousanec, který mu na krku vytvořila. Hannibal a jeho ‚přítel' si toho po pár vteřinách všimli a začali reagovat. Junior svým vlastním způsobem a Hannibal si ji k sobě přitáhnul, tak pevně, jako by to bylo naposled. Stejně tak ji i políbil, líbal ji dlouho a vášnivě. Jazykem pečlivě prozkoumával celá její ústa. Pokud by si mohl vybrat způsob smrti, zemřel by takhle. Po několika minutách se od ní odtáhnul.  
- Clarice, _zhluboka se nadechnul_ ta slova sama o sobě neznamenají nic, ale miluji Tě.  
Clarice se na něj pousmála a políbila jej na špičku nosu.  
- Já vím, už jsi to říkal… pardon, sténal včera… při "poprvé".  
Zazubila se na něj provokativně. Ještě než ji ale stihnul pokárat, položila mu prst na rty.   
- Ty víš, že já tebe taky.  
Nenechala jej nic říct a začala jej opět líbat. Ani se neodvážil nic namítat… ten den začal moc dobře! Když se od něj po pár vteřinách odtáhla, zvedl ji do náručí a vylezl z vany.  
- MY turn  
Zavrčel sladce a nesl si ji zpět do postele, dopřát jí stejnou rozkoš…

THE END


End file.
